Power Rangers, Chinese Zodiac
by LttlJoHart
Summary: The sequel to my XMen story, An Adventure of a Lifetime. Tommy and Kim have been called to mentor a new group of rangers.
1. A New Mission

Tommy stayed out in the garden as everyone went inside. "Tommy here." He said into his communicator. "Tommy, it's Alpha, we've relocated to New York, there's an evil rising that is very powerful, and I need you and Kim to assemble a

team to be the next generation of power rangers." Tommy was silent for a minute while he processed what he was just told. He was being dragged into this world again, to be a mentor to a bunch of teenagers that were going to be given a

responsibility that they really didn't want. "Tommy, are you still there? You and Kim won't be alone. Udonna has told me that she is moving to New York with her son and his girlfriend, who were Mystic Force Rangers, to help. You only need to

find three or four more, it's up to you." Alpha said over the communicator.

Kim got inside and looked around, Tommy hadn't followed her inside. She looked out the window, saw him in the garden, and went out to see what was going on. "Hey, Tommy, what are you doing out here? Moreover, why are you wearing

your old communicator?" Kim said as she saw his wrist. "I keep it on just in case Alpha ever needs to get in touch with me, and it's a lucky thing I do, because we have been elected, with Udonna, to mentor the new group of power rangers. Also,

we have to find three or four more rangers; Udonna is bringing two of hers." Tommy said in almost one breath. Kim looked at him shocked with her mouth open. She shook her head and said, "Why us, can't Udonna do this on her own?" "I

don't know, but if evil's coming, we need to stop it." Tommy looked at Kim, "Do you want to do this?" Kim thought for a second and then said, "Let's do it. We can get Kat and Peter to be rangers, and I'm sure we can find another mutant to be

a ranger as well, I think their powers will give them an edge." "I agree, did you hear that Alpha? Looks like we're in."


	2. A New Team

Kat and Peter were in the game room playing pool with the twins, Gabrielle, aka Gaby, and Lalita, aka Lettie. The twins are shape shifters, but each has their own special ability. Gaby has super speed, and Lettie knows everything, she's like a

walking encyclopedia. Kat and Peter were winning when Kim and Tommy walked in. "Kat, Peter, can we talk to you two?" Kim asked. "Sure thing sis," replied Kat. Kat and Peter walked out into the hall with Tommy and Kimberly. "Kat, Peter,

we've been asked to mentor the new group of power rangers, and we were wondering if you two would be rangers." Tommy said. Kat looked at Peter. She really wanted to do this; she remembered when Kim and Tommy were rangers, and how

much they helped. _Peter, we could really make a difference if we do this._ Peter nodded at Kat and then Kat said, "We're in." "Thanks you two," Kim said as she hugged her sister. "Now we just have to find one or two more," stated Tommy.

"How about the twins?" Peter asked Tommy. "That's a great idea, get them out here Kat," said Kim. _Gaby, Lettie, come here._ Gaby and Lettie walked into the hall. "What?" They asked at the same time. "How would you two like to be power

rangers?" Tommy asked. Kat showed them her memories from when she talked watched other rangers. "Seems cool enough," said Gaby. The twins looked at each other. "We're in," they said. "Great, now we have our team," said Kim. "Who

else is a ranger?" Kat asked. "Well, Udonna has Nick and Madison coming to join the team. They were in the last bunch of rangers, the Mystic Force Rangers." Tommy said. "Cool," all four teens said at once.

* * *

In a couple hours, Udonna got there with Nick and Madison. "Tommy, Kimberly, I am Udonna, and this is my son Nick, and his girlfriend, Madison." "Nice to meet you, it seems you already know Tommy and me, let me introduce you to the rest

of the gang. This is Katharine, also called Tinkerbell, this is her boyfriend Peter, the twins, Gabrielle…" "It's Gaby," Gaby interrupted. "Right, this is Lalita, but everyone calls her Lettie, and this is Jean Grey, Kat and my aunt. She is also Kat's

adoptive mom." Kim told Udonna. "It is nice to meet you all. Will Jean be helping us with the kids?" Udonna asked. "If you'll let me, I'd love to help," said Jean. "Help is always welcome," Udonna replied. "Let's all go eat, dinner is ready," Peter

said, and they all went to eat.


	3. They Get Their Powers

The next day the new team met in the room that Professor Xavier lent to them. Kim and Tommy were the first ones there, and Udonna showed up soon after. "Who should we make the red ranger and such?" Kim asked. "Well, it has always been

that the power will choose the one it feels is worthy of it," Tommy said. "I agree. It would be best if we just let the powers decide which one is what ranger," Udonna replied. "Sounds good to me, the kids should be here soon," Kim said. Kat and

Peter walked in the door, followed by the twins, Nick, and Madison. "Hey sis, what's up?" Kat asked. "Just trying to figure some stuff out," Kim replied. "Children, will you please step forward and close your eyes. Look deep within yourselves

and your new powers will show themselves to you," Udonna said to the new team. Kat closed her eyes and did her breathing that she did for meditation during classes, trying to focus on the power within. Soon she saw images of a purple tiger.

Peter stood there, freeing his mind with his eyes closed. Within seconds, he saw a white ox. Madison and Nick had had practice focusing on the powers inside themselves from their time as the Mystic Force Rangers. They searched deep down,

then Madison saw a beautiful blue horse and Nick saw a powerful red dragon. Gaby and Lettie were feeling a little antsy, so Udonna walked over to them and cast a spell of calming. They closed their eyes and Gaby instantly saw a pink snake

while Lettie saw a black monkey. At once, they all opened their eyes, and the animal they saw in light form was swimming around them, they same color as they saw in their minds. "Peter, looks like you, Lettie, and Nick have my old colors,"

Tommy said. "Gaby has my old color," Kim said. "I was a white ranger myself," said Udonna. Nick and Madison looked at each other, "We're the same colors we were before," said Madison. "This is a first, I've never seen a purple ranger

before, except with the Mystic Force, but no one knew who she was," replied Udonna. "Kim, what time is it?" Kat asked. "It's 1:15, why?" Kim replied. "Oh, well gotta go pick up Amy Jo, peace out everyone." With that said Kat kissed Peter

and left the room. "What was that about?" Nick asked. "Amy Jo is my niece, and Kat's daughter," Kim answered. "Yeah," the twins added. "Wait a minute, Kat seems so familiar, like I knew her from somewhere before," Madison said. "What is

it Maddie?' Nick asked. "The purple mystic force ranger and I became good friends, but I never saw her outside of her uniform, she was always morphed, and we would train together all the time, but Kat just reminds me so much of her. She told

me to call her Tink," Madison said. "That's Kat's nickname," the twins said. "No wonder she was in such a hurry to get out of here, I believe Kat was our mysterious purple ranger. She helped us a great deal," Udonna said. "Kat is a very

powerful mutant, it is possible that it was her," Tommy replied.

* * *

Kat went to get Amy Jo from Storm, who always watches over her until Kat is done with her lessons, usually around one o'clock. Kat knocked on the door. "Come in," Storm said. "Sorry I'm a little late, I've suddenly had another thing added on

to my plate, but Jean should be able to watch her for that," Kat said. "Don't worry about it. Here she is, she was waiting for you." "Thank you Storm." Kat walked over and picked up her three-year-old daughter. "Hey, baby girl. Ready to go?"

Kat asked her daughter. Amy Jo shook her head and they left to Jean's room. _Mom, it's AJ and me, can we come in?_ Kat asked her adoptive mother. _Come on in. I'm just finishing some meditation._ Jean replied. Kat entered the room with

her daughter.

* * *

Growing up without parents made Katharine very rebellious, even though Jean took her in. She was always sneaking off to clubs and other places in New York, never talking or wanting to be around the other mutants, because it was a mutant that

killed her parents. At fifteen is when that all changed and she just shut herself to everyone completely, except for Jean and the Professor. At fifteen, Kat went to Peter's room one night when she was feeling very depressed. He didn't realize it was

her, and she didn't care whose room it was, so she never really realized it was him. That night they slept together, and nine months later Amelia Josephine was born. Unknown to Peter and Kat, Peter is Amy Jo's father. Amy Jo changed Kat's life

for the better, saving her from a life of drugs, sex, and alcohol.

In Jean's room, Kat looked at Jean. "Mom, I think they now know it was me who was the purple ranger in Briarwood," Kat said concerned. "Don't worry about it sweetie, it won't matter, you're all friends now and have to work together. If it

makes you feel better, I'll take over watching AJ and I'll help with the rangers," Jean said. "We can keep AJ with us in the ranger meetings?" Kat asked. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her." Kat hugged Jean. "We'll talk to Kim, Tommy, and Udonna

at dinner," Jean said to her daughter as she took AJ.


	4. Painful Memories

Kat sat in her room with Amy Jo on her lap; Peter sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She thought back to her time with the Mystic Force rangers, back to her time as the Purple Mystic Force Ranger.

She somehow kept it a secret from everyone, including Udonna. "Peter, what am I going to do? I abandoned them when they needed me the most. I don't know if they'll want me to be on the team with them," Kat said with tears in her eyes.

"Kat, you helped them, they aren't going to kick you off the team," Peter said to her. "Sure, I helped them out when I felt they needed it, but I was scared and left when I should've been there to help. I called them my friends, but I left them, I left

them. I hate myself for it; I should never have abandoned them. I'm a horrible person. What am I going to do Peter?" Kat looked into Peter's eyes. Out in the hall Madison knocked on Kat's door. "Tink, Tink, are you in there?" Madison said.

Kat wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke, "yeah, come on in." Madison opened the door and walked into the room. "Kat, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Madison asked. "Sure," Kat said as she handed Amy Jo to Peter.

"Come on AJ, let's give mommy and Madison a little alone time." "Daddy, is mommy ok?" Amy Jo asked Peter as he walked out the door with Amy Jo in his arms. "Were you crying Kat?" Madison asked. "It's nothing don't worry about it.

What's up Madison?" Kat asked. "All that time calling me Maddie as the purple ranger, and now all the sudden I'm Madison. Why's that Kat?" Madison asked. "I just thought you might hate me for abandoning you guys.

I don't deserve your friendship; you would never do that to a friend." Kat's eyes started to tear up again. "Don't say that, it's my decision if I still want to be your friend or not, and I still do. Kat, we all make mistakes, you got scared, and I don't

blame you for that. You were one of my best friends, and then you disappeared. I never even got to find out who you really were. Kat, you'll always be my friend, it will take a lot to change that, I don't give up on people."

Madison looked at Kat as Kat wiped her eyes. "So we're good then?" Kat asked. "Yeah, we're good." Madison and Kat hugged and then left for the next meeting with the rest of the group.


	5. Some New Toys

Everyone was at the meeting except for Kat and Madison when Peter walked in with Amy Jo in his arms. "Where's Kat?" Jean asked as she took Amy Jo. "She's talking with Madison," Peter replied. "Do you know how long they'll be?" Lettie

asked. "No, but it was important that they spoke alone. I know Kat will, hopefully, feel better after talking to her." Nick walked over to Udonna and said to her, "Mom, I don't know if I can trust Kat, she left us once before." Udonna looked at

her son, "Bowen, you have to trust that she has changed inside, Madison does, so you need to try." "Alright mom, but if I get even the least bit suspicious, I'm going to ask her to leave the team," Nick replied.

Madison and Kat entered the room with smiles on their faces. "Ok, everyone's here now," Kim said after the girls entered. Tommy handed each of the rangers something that looked like a PSP. "What are these?" Gabbie asked. "These are your

morphers, and I stayed up all night finishing them up." Tommy said. "They remind me of our morphers when we were rangers," Kim stated. "That's what they're modeled after, but other than just being used for morphing, they are also small

computers with a GPS. Also, I have these for each of you," Tommy added. He gave each of the teenagers something that looked like a watch. "Ok, now what's this?" Madison asked. "Those are your communicators. Kim, Udonna, and I will also

have one so we can all get in contact with each other," Tommy replied. Kat walked over to Peter and he put his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the head and asked, "Is everything ok now?" "Yeah, everything's going to be all right," Kat

replied. Jean smiled when she saw the look in Kat's eyes as she talked to Peter. "So, Amy Jo, what do you think of all this?" Jean asked her niece/granddaughter, not really thinking she could comprehend all of it. "Gramms, what's a power

ranger?" Amy Jo asked Jean. Jean laughed a little to herself, and then said, "A power ranger is someone who helps people." Amy Jo looked at her for a minute then asked, "So are the power rangers like the x-men?" "Yeah, they are in a way,"

Jean answered. Udonna, Kim, and Tommy finished explaining about the zords and the morphers and then it was time for Lettie, Gaby, Peter, and Kat's lessons so they ended the meeting. "Tomorrow we'll explain everything else," Udonna said

before everyone left. In the hall, Nick walked up to Maddie and asked, "Maddie, do you really trust Kat? What if she leaves us again?" Maddie looked at Nick, "Nick, Kat got scared, she has a daughter. She probably was thinking about her,

besides she had told us before she was only going to help us when she felt we really needed it, and we didn't really need her, did we? I know she will be a great ranger, and friend. We can count on her, trust me; I know it in my heart." Nick kissed

Maddie, "Ok, if you trust her, I'll trust her. You're heart is always right when it comes to there things. Let's go get some food." "Sounds good to me," Maddie replied. They went to the kitchen and were soon joined by Jean and Amy Jo. "Hey

guys, getting a snack?" She asked. "Yeah, how about you two?" Maddie replied. "Just getting Amy Jo here some milk before her nap," Jean answered. Jean got a cup and poured her some milk, "Alright, I'm going to go put this one here down for

her nap with Tommy and Kim, then if you want I can show you guys around," Jean said. "Sounds good," Maddie replied. Maddie and Nick went with Jean to drop off Amy Jo and then Jean showed them around the school. After the tour, it was

time for dinner, everyone ate and went to bed to get rested for the next day.


	6. Could It Be?

That night while everyone was sleeping in their own rooms, Kat had a horrible nightmare.

**Kat's Dream**

Kat was walking in Central Park with Peter and Amy Jo when out of nowhere came a bunch of putties and a creature that looked like a giant rat. "I'm here to destroy the family of my masters' enemies." "Who are you and what are you talking

about?" Kat asked as her and Peter got in front of Amy Jo. "I am Rasputin, and my masters are Lord Redd and Lady Zita, the twin children of Lord Zedd and Lady Rita. Their enemies are their parents enemies the old pink and red ranger and

their family." "Oh boy," Kat said and then looked at Peter. "Kat, take Amy Jo and get out of here, I'll call the others to help me," Peter said to Kat. "No, I'm not leaving you," Kat replied.

**End Dream**

Kat woke up in a sweat; _please don't let that be true._ She thought to herself. Kat got up and looked at Amy Jo, she was sound asleep. Kat turned the baby monitor on and clipped the other one to her pj pants, then she headed to the kitchen to

get some coffee, it was 4:10 in the morning, and she didn't think she could go back to sleep, she had to much to think about now.

Peter woke up around 4:45; he felt like something was wrong and headed to the kitchen, not knowing why. When he got to the kitchen, Maddie, Nick, Gaby, Lettie, and Kat were already there. "What's going on?" Peter asked. "We were all

wondering the same thing, we all had a feeling that something was wrong and came down to the kitchen to see Kat here drinking coffee and staring off into space," Nick answered. "Sorry guys, I guess my powers of telepathy sent you all what I

was feeling, I had a bad dream was all and it's just bugging me," Kat replied. "Well, what happened in your dream?" Maddie asked. Kat took a deep breath and told them all what happened. "Yeah, that would bother me too," Gaby said and

everyone nodded in reply. "Do you think it will really happen?' Lettie asked. "God, I hope not, I wouldn't want to leave Peter by himself, but I would want Amy Jo to be safe as well, I don't know what I'd do," Kat told them all. "Well, just don't

go to the park on your own," Nick replied. The baby monitor on the table went off and they could all hear Amy Jo calling for Kat. Peter walked over to her and kissed her head, "you go get her and I'll make all of us some breakfast." "Ok, I'll be

right back you guys," Kat said and then went to go get Amy Jo. The rest of them helped Peter prepare breakfast as they discussed Kat's dream, trying to figure out what it all meant.


	7. An Exciting Revelation

Kat walked into the kitchen with Amy Jo and set her down. Amy Jo ran straight to Peter and raised her hands in the air, "daddy, pick me up," she said. Peter bent over and lifted Amy Jo off the ground. Kat smiled as her little girl laughed while

Peter tickled her. Looking at Peter and Amy Jo together made Kat so happy. Nick walked over to Kat and said, "She looks the most like you, but I can still see a bit of Peter in her too." Kat looked at Nick and was about to say Peter wasn't

Amy Jo's father, then it hit her, she didn't know who Amy Jo's father was, she couldn't remember. "Peter, could you watch Amy Jo for a little bit, I have to go talk to the professor," Kat asked Peter. "Sure thing," he replied. Kat took off down

the hall towards the professor's office. "What do you think Kat has to talk to the professor about?" Gaby asked. "No clue," Peter answered. "Nick, what'd you say to her?" Madison asked Nick. "I just said that Amy Jo looked a lot like her, but I

could still see some of Peter in her," Nick replied. "Kat doesn't remember who Amy Jo's father is, she was very depressed one night and she went into a random room. She probably wants the professor to help her remember. It's weird because it

never bothered her before, I guess it's because no one ever brought it up before," Lettie explained. "Oh," Nick said, "I didn't know." "It's ok, she would've gone to find out sooner or later," Peter said to Nick. "Daddy, what are they talking

about?" Amy Jo asked. "It's nothing sweetie. Do you want some cereal?" "Can I have some cocoa puffs?" Amy Jo asked. "Sure thing," Peter said as he put Amy Jo in a chair and got her a bowl of cereal. Gaby and Lettie set the table and they all

sat down to pancakes for breakfast.

Kat ran down the hall to the professor's office. _Come straight in Katharine. I know why you came._ Kat opened the door and went in. "Professor, I have to know. Can you help me please?" "Just relax and I will do the best I can," the professor

said. Katharine sat down and the professor came up and laid his hands down on her head. In Kat's mind, she went back to that night when she was 15. She opened the door and closed it quietly behind her, it was dark, but she could still make out

a face. "It's Peter! Peter's the father," Kat said excitedly. The professor lifted his hands and asked, "Is that all?" "Yes, thank you so much Professor Xavier," Kat hugged the professor and ran back towards the kitchen. On the way, she ran into

Jean and almost knocked her over. "What's the rush girl?" Jean asked. "Mom, Peter is Amy Jo's father, I have to go tell him," Kat said with the biggest smile on her face. "Ok, then get moving," Jean said and she laughed as her daughter ran down

the hall. "Thank god, that's the best news I've heard in a long time," she said to herself.


End file.
